A Mother's Choice
by dsolo
Summary: Why is Esme so maternal? I own nothing. Characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I've been thinking about Esme and how she became such a mother figure when she's really only a few years older than the rest of the family. I'm a mother/baby nurse and I realized that Esme was changed right at the time her body had the highest level of prolactin (aka "the mothering hormone" responsible for producing mother's milk). She is frozen in mothering mode, which Edward refers to as compassion. Her maternal instincts are heightened, so her vampire ability is supermom. She knows what each of her "children" needs and she provides it. I've finally gotten these into chapters (thanks RemedyX) and I've made a few minor changes in some of the chapters. **_

_**A Mother's Choice**_

_The gasping breaths from the frail infant in her arms tore at Esme's heart. She held him to her swollen chest. He had been unable to make any attempt at nursing for hours. She had tried dribbling milk in his mouth, as the doctor had suggested, but he was too weak for even that. The doctor had tried to be sympathetic, but offered little hope. _

_Why was this happening to her precious child? Was it because her parents were right and she should never have left Charles? That couldn't be right, Charles had beaten her after she told him she was pregnant. She remembered curling up around her stomach to protect her unborn child. Only her need to protect her child could give her the determination to leave him. Thankfully, her cousin had taken her in with open arms, but after her parents had written, she knew she had to make a clean break from family ties to save her child. The proprietor of the small boarding house she was staying at had been very kind to the poor war widow. She had been so hopeful that she had finally found a new beginning._

_Her thoughts drifted back ten years to another doctor. If she only knew where to find Carlisle Cullen, he could save her baby. He had been so kind to her when she broke her leg. He would never strike a woman, or try to crush her spirit. He would have protected her and cherished her while she was pregnant. Their child would have been healthy and beautiful. She roused herself from her daydream with a start. How could she me mooning over someone she hadn't seen in a decade, when her child was fighting for his life?_

_She pressed her lips to his cool forehead. She couldn't seem to keep him warm, no matter what she did. He gave a rattling gasp, and then lay still in her arms. Esme screamed in anguish, a harsh, guttural sound. Her landlady, Mrs. Olsen rushed up the stairs and gathered Esme in her arms. "Hush now, he's gone to a better place. You did all you could. You're wore out from not eating or sleeping." She rocked Esme in her arms, while Esme sobbed for what seemed like forever._

_Later, Esme stood dully as her tiny son was prepared for burial. She stopped Mrs. Olsen as she began to change him, and said, "This is the last thing I will ever be able to do for my son." With tears streaming down her face, she washed him and dressed him in the gown that she had made for his christening. Then she wrapped him in the white blanket that she had crocheted for him during her pregnancy. The local undertaker arrived shortly after she finished and told her that he would be ready for viewing later that evening. Esme nodded without expression. After he left, she turned to Mrs. Olsen and said, "Thank you for all your kindness. You have been wonderful to me, but I need some time to be alone now with my grief." Mrs. Olsen paused, looking at her with concern, then said, "I'm just downstairs in the kitchen if you need me." Esme smiled wanly at her._

_Once she was alone, Esme changed into clothing that was more suitable for outdoors. She was almost able to fit back into her normal clothing, since the stress of the past few days had caused her to lose so much weight. She slipped out of the house without attracting any attention and began walking, a plan half formed in her mind._

_She couldn't go back to her family or Charles. The only thing that had made her life worth living was gone. She thought about the layette that she had lovingly made for her son, the unneeded milk in her breasts, the empty crib in her room, and tears streamed down her face. She began climbing._

_When she reached the top of the bluff, and looked down, she hesitated briefly. All she had thought about since becoming pregnant was being a mother. She had imagined watching her son grow and learn. His first step, his first word, his first love. Maybe he would share her love of music and literature, or perhaps he would love sports. Now, that future was denied to her. She had no hope for another future as long as Charles Evanson had a claim on her. Her choices had dwindled down to this last one. She stepped forward, her last thoughts focused on motherhood._


	2. Reawakening

**Author's note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some scenes and dialogue in the following chapters are taken from Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. This work is intended as an homage to Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga.

**Reawakening**

I woke up to the concerned amber eyes of Dr Cullen. Was I dreaming? I remembered hearing his beautiful, calm voice while I was writhing in agony. I was sure I was in Hell for my sin, so why was he there? When I looked at him, I remembered all my foolish dreams about him. "Dr. Cullen, how did you get here? And, where is here?" He smiled the gentle smile that I remembered from a decade ago. "Hello again, Esme. Call me Carlisle. You had an accident and fell off a cliff. I brought you here from the hospital. You were dying, and I …. changed you."

I became aware of a burning in my throat. "I'm so thirsty. I need, I need….." I didn't want water. I couldn't figure out what I wanted. I suddenly realized what he had said, "Changed me?" Bits and pieces of the past day began to come back to me. As the terrible burning started to subside, I remembered Carlisle holding my hand and stroking my forehead and telling me about …blood? Carlisle looked away with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Esme. You were dying and I couldn't stand the waste. You're too young and beautiful. I couldn't bear it. I've thought of you often in the past decade. I wondered what kind of a woman you became and if you were happy. I hope you can forgive me for this. You are no longer the woman that you were. You are like me, a vampire."

I looked at him, horrified. "You mean that I will kill people for their blood?" Even as I was repulsed by the idea, I realized what I was thirsty for.

Carlisle gave me a gentle smile. "Not necessarily, I have lived nearly 300 years without tasting human blood. You can survive as I do, on the blood of animals."

I shuddered, at the same time my mouth filled with venom. "I'm so thirsty now. I need something now."

Carlisle stood and offered me his hand. "Come, I will take you hunting."

I looked up and realized that he was giving me a choice. I took his hand and stepped out into my new life.


	3. A New Son

**A New Son**

I was not completely satisfied when we returned to Carlisle's home, but the thirst was no longer overwhelming. "Have you always been alone?" I asked him.

"I was alone until 1918. I'm looking forward to introducing you to my companion."

Suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness rush over me. Of course he would have a mate. He was so handsome and kind. I missed most of the next sentence, but one word caught my attention. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

Carlisle apologized, "I'm sorry. This must all be so overwhelming for you, and I'm explaining much too fast. I was telling you about Edward. He's a boy, well nearly a man, who's dying mother begged me to save him. I was lonely, so I gave in to a temptation that I had denied myself for centuries. He's like a son to me. I know that you will love him as I do."

"Where is he? Why haven't I seen him before?" I looked around as if he might be hiding in the room.

Carlisle laughed softly, "Edward has been close by. He was helping me monitor you during your transformation and he was close by while we were hunting. He has only been waiting for me to inform you of his existence."

Suddenly, a smiling, bronze haired boy was in front of me. He bowed over my hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mother." He kissed my hand softly and released it.

I felt a thrill of excitement when he called me Mother. He was as handsome and courteous as I had imagined my son to be. He laughed and said, "And I play the piano too."

"Edward.", Carlisle reproved him, looked at my confused expression. Edward hung his head briefly, then looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "I guess that Carlisle neglected to mention that I can read minds. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you that way, but I couldn't resist when I saw that you had always wanted a musical son."

I laughed with him then. "Yes, but I don't know if I would ever have wanted a mind reading son. That would certainly make discipline hard to do. It seems that I am blessed to have acquired a son that won't require it."

Carlisle laughed then, "Edward is almost too much of a gentleman. He's been a wonderful son and companion for me. His talent is only known to the three of us. It's a family secret."

A rush of hope and joy ran through me when Carlisle said family. I turned to Edward and said, "Edward, I want you to promise me that you will make sure that I follow Carlisle's dietary restrictions. If you see me starting to stray, I want you to stop me."

Carlisle smiled and reached for my hand. "Don't worry Esme. The first year is the hardest and we won't leave you alone. One of us will take you hunting as often as necessary. We will help you, as much as you need."

I took Carlisle's hand and turned to face him. As I gazed up into his eyes, I knew that I had found someone who would love and care for me forever. He had provided me with everything I would ever need. He had even given me a beautiful son.


	4. A Thorny Situation

**A Thorny Situation**

Edward and I looked at each other in shock, and then back at Carlisle. "Rosalie Hale!" Edward exclaimed. I ignored the rest of their whispered conversation and looked at the beautiful girl lying on the couch. She had long, golden hair and the most perfect features I had ever seen. Of course, they were currently contorted in pain, due to the venom coursing through her body.

"A daughter. A beautiful daughter." was all I thought. Edward looked at me sharply. I gave a guilty start. "Edward, you've been a wonderful son, but sometimes a woman needs another woman to talk to."

Edward nodded, "I understand what you mean, Esme. But I don't think Rosalie Hale is what you have in mind. She's shallow and vain. She is obsessed with her appearance. I don't know if you two will have much in common."

I smiled back at Edward. "You never know."

Three days later, we gathered at Rosalie's side as the transformation became complete. Carlisle explained our way of life to her. She seemed frightened when he offered her the opportunity to leave. Her eyes kept darting around the room, trying to make sense of what happened. I didn't need Edward's whisper to know what she needed. It was already in my pocket. I took out the hand mirror and held it up in front of Rosalie's face. She instantly quieted and took it from my hand. She spent a long time examining herself from different angles in the mirror. "I'm even more beautiful", she murmured.

Rosalie quickly attached herself to me. She and Edward seemed to irritate each other. I soon found that having plenty of mirrors around the house helped to keep Rosalie calm. She usually went hunting with Carlisle and me, avoiding Edward. I was surprised at how much control Rosalie exhibited early on. A week after her transformation, she came upon me packing. "What are you doing, Esme?" she inquired. "Rosalie dear, you know we can't stay here. You're too well known and the town is still talking about your disappearance. We couldn't leave immediately for two reasons. The first is that you weren't ready to be moved and the second is that we never want to move too soon after an unexplained disappearance. People tend to connect the oddest things."

Rosalie asked me, "How soon?"

"A week", I replied. Looking back, I wish that Edward had not been hunting that day. He might have been able to prevent it. Over the next few days, the newspapers were full of the mysterious deaths of the friends of Royce King's son. Suspicion was starting to fall on the younger King, but he was acting terrified. He had hired bodyguards and was hiding in an undisclosed location. If Rosalie were a mere human, that might have been enough.

When Rosalie came home on that last night, still dressed in a wedding dress, we were all waiting for her. Carlisle looked despondent, Edward was angry and I was…..proud. Rosalie looked at us defiantly.

"I didn't taste them. I didn't want to defile myself with their blood. They were murderers and fiends and I'm not sorry."

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I understand that you felt you had no choice. We don't have the option of turning them in to the police. I just wish that you hadn't felt it necessary to resort to the same kind of violence that they did. You are still a member of this family. That hasn't changed." He was so kind. How I loved him, but even he didn't understand.

Edward looked at Carlisle in disbelief, "Is that all you're going to say after she nearly exposed us? Rosalie, that was reckless. We have to be very careful to blend in. What if you were seen?" He snorted with disgust.

I crossed over to Rosalie and held her in my arms, "You have suffered a great deal because of these men. I understand your desire for justice."

Edward growled, "More like revenge!"

I turned my head towards Edward and said, severely, "Justice. You, as a man, have no idea how vulnerable women are. You were raised to cherish and care for women, but there are men out there who are worse monsters than vampires. They delight in hurting someone weaker than they for sport. I would have thought your time away from us would have taught you something about that type of monster."

Edward stared at me open mouthed. I realized that I had been thinking about my human husband. He closed his mouth and said softly, "I'm sorry, Esme. I apologize to you and Rosalie for what you have suffered at the hands of monsters disguised as men." Carlisle touched his shoulder and they left together.

I turned back to Rosalie. She was smiling at me timidly. "Thank you, Esme. I thought you would be ashamed of me for being so cruel."

I smiled back, "Rosalie, I understand suffering. You were braver than I, you fought back. I regret that you had to be cruel, but I can't feel much pity for men who would do something like that to a young woman, especially one who professed to love her enough to marry. Somewhere, a young girl or girls are safe because of your actions."

Rosalie gave me a small frown. "I'm sorry to remind you of your own pain, Esme. I promise you that this is the last time that I will kill a human."

I hugged her and replied, "At least you were strong enough to resist their blood. That's something I struggled with my first year. I didn't always win that fight. Shall we go hunt one last time before we leave for Appalachia?"

Arm in arm, we left the house for the last time.

The title of this chapter is inspired by the Mitch Hansen song **Thorns** on his **Twilight Hour** cd.


	5. The Teddy Bear

**The Teddy Bear**

"Carlisle, come quickly", I heard Rosalie's frantic cry, as I recognized the scent of human blood. I ran to the living room and saw Rosalie carrying a large, curly haired man on her back. He was covered in blood. She was begging Carlisle to change him.

"Rosalie, you didn't…" My question trailed off as she turned her still golden eyes towards me.

"Of course not, a bear attacked him. I pulled it off of him. I want him, Esme. Please make Carlisle change him." She turned a pleading gaze to Carlisle. He looked at me helplessly, then bent over the huge form laying on the couch. I saw the big man arch his back in agony as Carlisle bit him quickly on the throat, wrists and ankles. Rosalie was at his side in an instant. She picked him up and carried him to her room. I thought I heard him murmur, "My angel" as she left the room.

Rosalie stayed by his bedside constantly during his transformation. She held his hand, and stroked his forehead. She murmured soothing words to him. She even cleaned all the blood off of him. I was so proud of her. She had never behaved so selflessly before. Edward visited several times, which allowed Rosalie to discover Emmett's name. He seemed calmer when she called his name softly and promised not to leave him. When the transformation was complete, he had eyes only for Rosalie. He listened to Carlisle's explanations about our hunting habits, but his gaze never left Rosalie. She smiled at him encouragingly, and told him that she would help him follow our rules. Emmett finally noticed the rest of us enough to tell us that he appreciated our taking him in and that he would do everything that Rosalie told him. Edward had a good laugh at that one and muttered under his breath that Rosalie finally found the lovesick slave she'd been looking for.

I chastised him for his remark, as we were picking up the pieces of the piano that Edward had landed in.

"You know how strong newborns are, and this one was strong as a human. How could you provoke him like that when he is obviously Rosalie's mate? I know you haven't found anyone yet, but that is an unbreakable bond. Carlisle and I should be enough of an example for you."

Edward's head drooped in shame, but I knew that his real humiliation had been watching the look of satisfaction on Rosalie's face as Emmett had thrown Edward into the piano and then out the window. He had completely ignored Carlisle's admonitions to stop, but froze instantly at one word from Rosalie. She had then gone to the window and asked Edward if he was hurt. Edward had started to snarl at her, but had reconsidered when Emmett loomed up behind her. Rosalie had apologized to me for the damage to the house, but had pointedly ignored Edward's look of dismay when he saw the wreckage of his piano.

As time passed, Emmett and Edward became more like brothers, much to Rosalie's chagrin. She had enjoyed threatening Edward with him for the first few months. Edward had made use of his talent to befriend Emmett, but Rosalie was always Emmett's angel.

Emmett was an easier son than Edward. He was so uncomplicated. At first, all he ever wanted to know was how to make Rosalie happy. Not even Edward suspected me when Emmett went from slavish devotion to holding his own against Rosalie's temper tantrums. He took my advice about not being a pushover to heart and the difference in Rosalie was noticeable.

As our family grew, I found that I was very happy with my makeshift family. Although I wasn't much older in years, I had been living as an independent adult when I was changed. I transferred all of my unfulfilled maternal longings into being the mother of these young vampires. They came to me when they were worried, or sad, or confused. I listened with a mother's heart and gave them the unconditional love that they craved.


	6. A Brighter Future

**A Brighter Future**

I thought my life was complete with a loving husband, a beautiful daughter and two fine sons, but there was a brighter future ahead. Emmett and Edward were off hunting. Carlisle had just returned from the hospital and he was studying a patient's file. I was measuring the windows for new drapes. Rosalie was distracted with Emmett gone and was sitting facing the window. Her sudden gasp caused me to turn around. Carlisle and I looked apprehensively out the window and then at each other. Two of our kind were approaching the house. Carlisle stood up calmly and opened the front door. Rosalie and I stood slightly behind him. A tall, blond vampire with numerous battle scars on his arms was on our doorstep. Before Carlisle could speak, a tiny pixie of a girl with short dark hair darted forward. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Which room can we have?"

Even Carlisle found himself at a loss for words, but as we studied the newcomers, we were relieved to see amber eyes looking back at us. I suddenly felt a calm, peaceful feeling wash over me.

Carlisle greeted them with a smile, "Please come in, Miss…?"

She laughed delightedly and danced into the front room, "I'm Alice Whitlock and this is my husband, Jasper."

I found myself laughing at her enthusiasm. Even Rosalie looked relaxed, which surprised me. Carlisle had a wide grin on his face.

I stepped forward then, "I'm not sure exactly where we can put you, but we'll find a place."

"Oh, that's alright. We're taking Edward's room. It has the best view and he's alone, so he doesn't need as much space. Where do you want me to put his things?"

"I suppose, the garage." I grinned back at her.

Rosalie began smiling when Alice raced up the stairs to Edward's room and returned in a few minutes with his belonging neatly packed. "Edward will love this." she chuckled.

"Oh, Edward and I will be great friends." Alice said confidently. "And you and I will have some fabulous shopping trips. Oh, and Emmett will enjoy wrestling with Jasper."

She turned to Carlisle and me and said, "I don't remember ever having a family. I've been seeing you in visions since I was a newborn in 1921, I think. I had to find Jasper first, so that I could bring him with me and teach him your ways. We've been looking for you for 2 years. I'm so happy to finally have a family." She was practically vibrating with excitement.

As Carlisle shook Jasper's hand in welcome, I smiled broadly. All my dreams of motherhood were being fulfilled in a way I hadn't anticipated. I walked over to Alice and hugged her. "Welcome home", I said, gently kissing her forehead.

Chapter title inspired by **She is Brighter** on Mitch Hansen's **Twilight Hour** cd.


	7. An Unexpected Beauty

**An Unexpected Beauty**

No one was more surprised than I when Edward became fixated on a human girl. When he first ran away to Denali, it brought back painful memories of his rebellious years. Carlisle and I were so worried for him, but he was only gone for a few years, and he had never given us any cause for concern since. Well, not exactly true, I was concerned because Edward seemed to always be the odd man out. It had to be hard to be the only one alone living with three couples. I worried that he was too young when Carlisle had changed him, and that he would never find a mate. Most vampires are older when they are changed, it makes survival easier. Teenage newborns don't have enough life experience to control themselves, except for Alice, of course. She is a true enigma. Why someone would create her and walk away was something that Carlisle and I had speculated on many times. It seems her ability to see the future, and to see our family and Jasper is what pointed her in the right direction. Still, she had to survive on her own for nearly three decades before she found Jasper and then us. My poor, sweet Alice - all alone.

But, I digress, it's Edward I was thinking of. My sweet, honorable first son in my new life. He's always held a special place in my heart. He's always treated me as his mother, and for that I'm grateful. It helped me through the difficult first years of this existence. Carlisle was and is my forever love, but I came into this life a newly bereaved mother and all my maternal instincts were heightened by the change. I think I would have slipped up many more times without someone to mother. I love all of my children, but Edward is my favorite. He always seemed to require the most mothering.

I was so relieved when he returned quickly from Denali. It was so good to have him back, but I knew something was bothering him. I reassured him that he would do the right thing. I was surprised when he saved Bella's life, but I was never concerned about being exposed. I trusted Edward to do the right thing. I know that Carlisle trusted him also, and even Alice said that Bella would one day join us. That was a startling revelation, but Edward rejected it out of hand, just as he rejected the arguments of Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to eliminate the threat she represented. Later, I scolded Rosalie for even suggesting it. I reminded her of her promise to never kill another human, and what it meant to be a Cullen. She looked abashed at that, and murmured an apology to me. I made sure that Edward never knew about that conversation. All of my maternal advice or admonishments were privileged information, and only known to the parties involved. I made sure that Edward knew early on to not pry into private matters.

Edward was miserable for weeks after the accident, but even Rosalie had to admit that Bella kept her word. Everyone, except Edward, seemed to relax as the threat diminished. He seemed more and more despondent as time passed. Finally, he came home one day with a smile on his face. I could tell something had changed by the furious glare Rosalie was directing at him. Emmett and Jasper looked concerned. Only Alice seemed cheerful, so I was surprised at the dark look that Edward directed at her. "It's not going to happen Alice, so drop it.", he growled at her. Then, he turned to face Rosalie and said, "Your opinion is duly noted, and has absolutely no bearing on my decision. I'm going to do what I want."

"What's going on?" I inquired worriedly.

Rosalie, Edward and Alice all began speaking at once.

Edward's lost his mind and is courting that, that ….human!"

"It's OK. She's going to join our family!"

"I'm tired of being miserable. I need to be with her!"

They all stopped talking at once, glaring at each other, then began again.

"Her name is Bella, Rosalie and forget it, Alice. I told you no already."

"You're miserable anyway. Why risk the family?"

"I can't help what I saw. It's going to happen. She feels the same way as you do."

I stepped in then, "Everybody quiet!" I looked at Jasper significantly and smiled when I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"That's better. Now, I want to know what happened today, and I want Edward to tell me first."

Edward hesitated, then spoke quickly, "Esme, I don't know what to do. I tried staying away from her and it's making me miserable. I know she feels something too. I catch her looking at me when she thinks I'm not looking. I got tired of longing glances. I had lunch with her today, and I took her to the nurse when she fainted in Biology, then I drove her home. I'm going to Seattle with her next Saturday. I plan to hunt a lot with Emmett this weekend to decrease temptation."

I managed to hide my surprise that he had been able to be in such close contact with her in the close confines of a car. I suppressed the surge of hope that rose in me, and turned to Rosalie with a neutral expression, "And what are your objections?"

Rosalie made a face at Edward, "Esme, she's human. She's a danger to us. She notices things. She's always studying Edward. She's already noticed his eyes changing color. She knows he lifted a van off of her. She knows he's hiding something." She turned to Edward. "Admit it, she could very easily figure it out. And then we would have to move. You're being selfish. This affects all of us."

I held up my hand to stop her, "You have a point Rosalie, but it's not strictly your decision. Alice, what do you see?"

Alice had been bouncing up and down anxiously. "Esme, as soon as Edward saved her from the van, I saw her. I saw her as one of us. A member of the family. She made some decision at that point that will lead to that future. I don't think she's a danger to us."

Edward started to protest, and I held my hand up again. He glared at Alice, but she only smiled impishly at him.

"Well, I know how I feel, and I think Carlisle will agree with me. I think we should trust Edward on this. She kept her word after the accident and she seems as intrigued with Edward as she is with him. If she is to him, what Carlisle is to me, then I'm not going to stand in his way. The rest of you have found your mates, so you don't understand how alone Edward has been. I think we need to support him in this."

Edward gave me a grateful, crooked smile. "Thanks, Mom."

I laughed at that. Edward always knew what to say to soften me up.

Edward looked over at Emmett. "Yo, bro, ready to go?"

Emmett started laughing hysterically, "Give it up Edward. That is definitely not your conversational style."

Rosalie still looking annoyed, but Jasper glanced at her and we all started feeling calmer.


	8. Motherly Advice

**Motherly Advice**

"**Esme?" I heard Edward's soft voice outside my door. "Come in," I called.**

"**I want to thank you for your support. I know that it seems rash, but I don't know what else to do."**

"**Are you sure that you can continue to maintain your control around her, and not reveal our secret?"**

**Edward hung his head, and whispered hoarsely, "No."**

**I frowned, but he answered my thoughts before I could speak. **

"**I still desire her taste, but at the same time the thought of her dead is horrifying to me. We're watching each other all the time, and pretending not to. I wouldn't tell her our secret, but she's very observant. She knows that there is something different, but she doesn't know what it is."**

**He looked up at me with a pleading look in his eyes. "Esme, I don't know what's happening to me. I've never felt this out of control. Last night, I…" he paused, a guilty expression on his face.**

"**Yes," I encouraged him. "What about last night?"**

"**I went into her bedroom and watched her sleep. I couldn't stay away. After all those boys asked her out yesterday, I felt so angry and I didn't know why. Then I realized, it was jealousy. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I had to see her. I watched her, and I finally decided that I needed to let her have a normal human life. I was going to leave her alone and then, she said my name. I was afraid that she had awakened and was wondering why I was in her room. She sighed, and turned over, and said my name again. I can't describe the sensations that ran through my body at the sound of her voice saying my name. My decision changed in an instant and I knew that I had to be with her."**

**Years of living with Edward had prepared me to hide my thoughts, but this took me completely by surprise. Instantly, I felt joy, fear, regret, happiness and concern. Edward smiled bleakly, "Yes, all valid concerns."**

**Responding to that hopeless look, I offered him reassurance, "Edward, you are civilized first and a vampire second. You can control your worst instincts, or do you think that Rosalie has more control than you?"**

**Edward snorted at that, and I smiled. There had always been a bit more sibling rivalry between Edward and Rosalie than anyone else. Rosalie used every opportunity to remind him that her self control was better than his, and second only to Carlisle. Edward's weak counter argument that he only targeted human monsters did not carry weight with her. He would never admit it to her, but she had really impressed him by carrying a bleeding Emmett 100 miles without killing him. I had given him the challenge of besting Rosalie's self control by not killing a human with an irresistible scent. I permitted myself a small glimmer of hope that things would indeed work out.**

**Later that night, with Edward safely out of the house, I spoke with Carlisle about that afternoon's arguments. Dear Carlisle, always so reassuring. He took me in his arms and comforted me.**

"**Esme, between the two of us, I think we have set all our family a good example. Edward is a good person. He will do the right thing. He has always been too solitary and self-contained. Bella Swan seems to be reawakening something more human in him. She seems to be a trustworthy young woman. Let's see how this develops. I'm loath to discourage him from courting the first female that he's ever shown an interest in. After all, I remember a certain sixteen year old girl who once fell in love with a vampire, and eventually that story had a happy ending."**

**I laughed at him, then my face grew solemn. "Sometimes I wish that you had changed me then. I would have been happier."**

**He tilted my chin up to his face. "Ah, but you weren't ready then, love. I wish that life had been kinder to you, but that forge made you the compassionate mother that you are today. I may be the head of this family, but you are the heart. We would only be an odd coven with a strange diet if not for you. You make this a home, not a house. The strength of your love binds this family together." He bent down and kissed my lips softly. "You brought joy back into my life. And after only 300 years. You were definitely worth the wait."**

**I looked up into the face of my forever love and smiled. Family squabbles would have to wait until tomorrow. I felt a brief flicker of concern for Edward, then decided that Carlisle was right. He would do the right thing.**

**The next few days passed without any drama. Edward and Emmett returned from hunting, and Emmett made a few cutting remarks about Edward's obsessive behavior. Edward ignored him, and spent most of the next two days in the woods behind Bella's house. He left Tuesday afternoon to follow her around Port Angeles. Rosalie started to make a few cutting remarks about stalking his prey, but I stopped her with a stern look. Edward's glare let me know that she was still thinking them. She had the decency to look ashamed when I spoke her name quietly.**

**Edward was quite agitated when he returned from Port Angeles. Carlisle and I were horrified when he told us of Bella's danger. I was glad that Rosalie was out hunting with Jasper and Alice. I was afraid that story would dredge up bitter memories. Carlisle was less concerned about the treaty violation than Edward was. It didn't matter if Jacob believed the story or not, it was not worth starting a war over. Edward's own actions in saving Bella had already revealed more than he intended. She had kept our secret, so no additional harm was done.**

**The next morning, there was another uproar when Edward announced that he was driving Bella to school and that everyone else needed to ride with Rosalie. Rosalie was torn between wanting to drive her car and anger at Edward for continuing to consort with a human. Emmett eventually carried her out of the room after Jasper calmed her down. She was still sulking when she went to the garage, but was soon smiling after I complimented her on how pretty she looked in her car. Edward had slipped away by then,**


	9. The Gamble

**The Gamble**

**After Edward and Alice returned from hunting, he asked me to take a walk with him. I could tell that he had something on his mind, and I guessed it had to do with his plans for tomorrow. Edward smiled sadly at me, and confirmed my guess.**

"**Esme, when we got back. I could hear that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had been discussing my self-control when it comes to Bella. In fact, they're taking bets on how long I can last before killing her. Alice is the only one who thinks she'll survive. Even you have your doubts."**

**I sighed, sometimes Edward's mind reading was very inconvenient. "Edward, my only concern is your well-being. It seems that you need Bella in your life. I'm worried that you will never forgive yourself if you hurt her, even unintentionally. There are many ways to harm her, even without killing her for her blood. Humans are so very fragile. I know that you have never hurt an innocent, and I don't think you're going to start now. You are stronger than you realize."**

**He seemed relieved at my reassurance. He answered my unspoken thought. "Don't worry, Esme. I won't disappoint you." I hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Edward, you never disappoint me."**

**After Edward left for another night of watching Bella sleep, I called together the rest of my children for a scolding. "How can you have so little faith in Edward? This is very hard for him, and we need to give him all the support that we can. Besides, Alice has already seen that Bella survives, so there was no need to cause him needless anxiety." Everyone was avoiding my eyes, and there was an uncomfortable silence. I felt a wave of soothing calm washing over the room, and I looked at Jasper sharply. "No you don't Jasper. I want everyone to reflect on their bad behavior and they need to feel some remorse. Don't enhance or diminish their own responses please." Jasper ducked his head and mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."**

**I smiled to myself. Jasper's abilities frequently came in handy, but his early programming of respect for women and especially a mother had helped me avoid being manipulated. Early on, after hearing his story, he had to soothe me when my horror and pity had overwhelmed him. I learned to control my negative emotions and projected calm, maternal feelings for Jasper and the rest of my brood. Jasper remained wary of strong emotions, but over the years he had learned to relax with us. We had many entertaining philosophical discussions about instinct and choice over the years. Eventually, he had begun coming to me when he felt his control slipping. I would rock him in my arms, like a fretful child until his emotions calmed. No one else in the family knew, though I think Alice suspected. It doesn't take Jasper's gift for a good mother to pick up on her child's moods. **

**Emmett apologized immediately, after a furtive glance at Rosalie. My stubborn girl was still frowning, and I knew that she needed time. **

**By the next day, everyone's mood had improved. Jasper and Emmett were outside wrestling, yet again, and Carlisle had gone to the hospital for a few hours to check on a patient he was concerned about. Rosalie and Alice were watching a fashion show on TV, and commenting on the new styles, when Alice suddenly stopped mid-sentence. I glanced over at her and saw the familiar blank stare. A feeling of dread passed through me, had Edward….? I couldn't complete the thought. Jasper was at her side instantly, holding her hands and asking the question we were all thinking. "Is she dead?" **

**Emmett's protests at the interrupted match stopped instantly, as we all waited for the answer.**

**Alice came back with a big smile on her face, and said smugly, "I told you it would be ok. I still see her becoming one of the family." Rosalie snorted in disgust. Alice gave her a sidelong glance, and continued, "Guess what, Esme? You're finally going to meet the mysterious Miss Isabella Swan. Edward will be bringing her here tomorrow."**

**She must have noticed the look of concern on my face, because she added, "She's still human."**

**Rosalie snorted again. "Well, you can have tea and crumpets with Edward's pet, but I don't want to have anything to do with her. The whole thing is ludicrous." Emmett frowned at her, "Rose, think how much fun this could be. I've never seen a more awkward human. I started watching her after Edward's obsession started. Personally, I don't see the attraction, but she's hilarious. She trips, she stammers, she blushes. The stories that the humans in her gym class tell are the most entertaining I've heard in decades. It would be fun to watch her up close."**

**Rosalie glared at him, then said frostily, "If you wish to stay and be entertained by the human freak show. I certainly won't stop you. I will not be here. I'm going to run up to Denali and visit Tanya. I'll see you when I get back." She turned and stalked angrily out of the room.**

**Emmett gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Esme. I'll go with her and try to talk her around. I know she'll come around eventually." He hurried out of the room after her.**

**Jasper and Alice were still sitting on the couch , holding hands. Edward's gamble was getting more involved all the time.**

**Carlisle, bless him, was as unperturbed as ever. "We must do everything possible to make Bella feel comfortable in our home. She's probably going to be nervous about entering a house full of vampires. Rosalie's absence is unfortunate, but it does make things easier for us."**

**Edward came home to change in the middle of the night, and was surprised to find us preparing for a visit from Bella. He gave Alice a stony stare at one point, but otherwise seemed to accept the idea. He told us that he would bring Bella over after she had breakfast. That started another train of thought for me, should I start stocking a few snacks for Bella? How often would she be visiting? Edward smiled at me, and thanked me for my thoughtfulness. "Don't do anything yet, Esme? Let's see how the first visit goes."**

**I could hardly wait to meet Bella. She must be very special to have this effect on Edward.**


	10. Umpire

**Umpire**

While we were waiting for Edward to arrive with Bella, I took the opportunity to talk with Rosalie and Emmett. They had returned from Denali before Bella left, but Rosalie refused to come in the house until she left. She had been avoiding me since her return, but Emmett had his arm around her, murmuring softly in her ear, so I knew she couldn't escape quickly. I caught Emmett's eye as I approached, and he tightened his grip slightly.

Rosalie refused to look at me. "Rosalie, dear one, I had hoped you would be more understanding. After all, it may have been brief, but Emmett was still human when you chose him."

Emmett agreed, "And I'm grateful every day for that choice, Rose. You will always be my special angel."

Rosalie looked slightly mollified, but she still argued, "Bella isn't dying, Esme. She's human and she has choices. This is not the right choice for her. She has all the opportunities that I lost, and she's going to throw them away. It's not like Edward's her mate. It's a stupid, teenage crush and it's going to ruin us. I like it here. I don't want to have to move again so soon."

I reached out and stroked her arm. "Rosalie, if you disagree with Edward's choice, I understand, but I will not tolerate rudeness to a guest. You were raised better than that. If you can't be civil, then please just avoid her."

Rosalie nodded mutely, and Emmett kissed her hair. "It will work out , Rosie, just you wait. And besides, think of the fun we can have teasing Edward. He's going to have to change her quick or those teen hormones are going to overwhelm them." He looked abashed at my stern look, "Sorry Esme."

"I expect everyone to be sensitive to the special nature of Edward's relationship, and not make fun of him." My lecture was interrupted by the loud laughter coming from the woods. A moment later, Edward and Bella emerged into the clearing. We all rose from the rock we were sitting on at the same time. Rosalie never turned her head, but Emmett remained with me after a long look at her back.

Bella looked ill at ease, so I addressed Edward first, "Was that you we heard, Edward?"

"It sounded like a bear choking." Emmett said with a huge smile.

Bella smiled hesitantly at me, "That was him."

Edward explained that Bella had been unintentionally funny and then Alice hurtled to a stop in front of us.

"It's time." she announced as the thunder pealed.

Emmett winked at Bella, "Eerie, isn't it?"

I smiled fondly at Emmett, as he and Alice ran off. He was so easy going. Edward made his goodbyes to Bella before running gracefully after them.

"Shall we go down?" I asked her. I maintained a distance of a few yards between us to keep her from being frightened. I slowed my pace down to match hers.

"You don't play with them?' she asked shyly.

How to explain my family playing baseball? I decided to be truthful. "No, I prefer to referee -- I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes -- you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," she laughed. She didn't realize what a compliment she had paid me.

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts -- did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No" She looked stunned.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." I sighed.

"It broke my heart -- that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

She stammered, "Edward just said you f-fell."

I smiled at her, "Always the gentleman. Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then?" she asked still hesitant, "That I'm …. all wrong for him?"

"No" I said thoughtfully. "You're what he wants. It will all work out somehow." I felt my forehead crease with worry. We had reached the edge of the field.

"All right. Batter up."

Watching the game with Bella was more enjoyable than I had imagined. She was obviously incredulous, but just as obviously enjoying watching Edward. Edward's happiness was apparent when he ran over to speak with her after catching the third out. I smiled contentedly, occasionally having to call them to order when they got too out of line. I began to feel more comfortable with the idea of a human in our midst when Alice gasped. Edward's head snapped up and then, he was beside me.

"Alice?" I asked tensely.

As Alice explained and the others questioned her, I waited tensely for Carlisle's decision. Bella was Edward's choice, so she was now part of our family. I knew that she could sense our anxiety. I asked Edward quickly if they were thirsty and was relieved when he shook his head. He asked me to take his place as catcher calmly, but I knew that was for Bella's benefit.

Everyone knows that a mother's love is soft and warm, a place of refuge, but they forget the other type of mother love. A mother will fight to defend her children. My children were threatened and I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep them safe. Let them come.


	11. We are Family

_**We are Family**_

_**My worst fears were realized when James challenged Edward. I was so proud of Carlisle, remaining firm and calm. We gave Edward, Emmett and Alice time to get Bella out of there before we left with Laurent. James and Victoria started forward as if to join us, then quickly darted away as we ran back to our house. Laurent seemed to be sincerely embarrassed and apologetic about his coven's behavior. After his shower, he listened to Carlisle's explanation of our dietary restrictions with polite interest. At least he decided to go to Denali, instead of siding with James and Victoria. A tracker! This was getting worse and worse.**_

_**After Laurent left, I moved to seal the house while Carlisle and Edward discussed the plan to ensure Bella's safety. Rosalie's spiteful response to Edward shocked me, but that was a topic for a later time. Now, I was racing up the stairs to my room to exchange clothes with Bella.**_

"_**What are we doing?" she asked breathlessly as I set her down. Poor child, all these rapid decisions going on too fast for her to follow.**_

"_**Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." I was already out of my clothes, waiting impatiently for her slower human reflexes.**_

"_**I don't think I'll fit.." she started to say, but I was already pulling off her shirt. I handed her my shirt and then put on her clothes, then handed her my slacks. I rolled the hem up and pulled her back to the stairs. Alice was already there with an overnight bag. She grabbed Bella's other arm and we flew down the stairs.**_

_**Carlisle handed phones out and turned to Bella. He explained that Rosalie and I would be taking her truck. After confirming the success of the plan with Alice, Carlisle said, "Let's go." **_

_**Edward crushed Bella in a goodbye embrace and disappeared after Emmett and Carlisle.**_

_**After a moment, my cell phone rang. I put it to my ear and tried to ignore the strain in Carlisle's voice. I said. "Now" and Rosalie stalked out the door. I touched Bella's cheek in passing and whispered. "Be safe."**_

_**Rosalie had already started the truck and began pulling out as soon as I had closed the door. We drove in silence, both of us looking in the rearview mirror for any indication that Victoria had taken the bait. We spotted the movement at the same time and glanced at each other. Neither of us spoke, in case she came close enough to hear us.**_

_**We had been driving for almost an hour when Rosalie made a sharp sound. I spied a glimmer of orange hair rapidly receding from us. I sighed and said, "Well, we may as well turn around. I want to make sure we keep an eye on Charlie."**_

_**Rosalie nodded, but continued frowning. I couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to deal with this petulance. "Rosalie, thank you for coming with me."**_

_**Rosalie looked at me in surprise. "Esme, no matter how I feel about that human or Edward's insane fascination with her, I would never let you go into danger alone."**_

"_**That's what makes this so hard to say, dearest Rose. I was embarrassed by your lack of graciousness towards Bella. She is under our family's protection, after all. I know that you don't agree with Edward's actions in this matter, and perhaps you are right, but our strength lies in our unity. Our bonds are not made from fear or desire for conquest, but from love. Despite that, it is important that others of our kind do not perceive us as weak. You've heard enough of Jasper's stories to know that fighting among our kind is not unknown. The difference between us and other vampires are not just dietary. The bonds of a coven are weak, except for mated vampires. We are not a coven, we are a family, and Bella is part of our family now. And, whether you like it or not, she is deserving of the same protection as you or I. How would you feel if Edward ever refused to help Emmett in time of need? Bella is destined to be Edward's mate. Rosalie, dearest daughter, look with your heart. Have you ever seen Edward so happy?"**_

_**Rosalie didn't answer immediately. After several moments of silence, she finally looked at me, "Esme, I apologize for disappointing you. You are right. Protection of our family comes first, and since Edward is determined to keep his little human, I suppose I'll have to accept that. I'll help however you need me to, until this is over, but I'm still not going to be her friend. Will that be enough for you?"**_

"_**For now, dear. I don't suppose there's anything you can do to make this truck go faster is there?"**_

_**Rosalie laughed, "I wish."**_

"_**In that case, I better get out and run to Charlie's. After you park this in the garage, could you start tracking Victoria?"**_

"_**Of course. The sooner we finish this, the sooner Emmett will be back." She glanced at me, and said quickly, "and the rest of the family."**_

_**I quickly outdistanced Bella's ancient truck as I ran back to Forks. Occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of flame colored hair in front of me, but Victoria's lead was too great. One factor in my favor was a better knowledge of the terrain, coupled with Victoria's desire to lose me. She began angling away from Forks, and probably thought I would follow. Instead, I shot like an arrow straight to Charlie Swan's house. I circled the house checking for Victoria, but she was nowhere around. **_

_**I settled in a tree near Charlie's bedroom window when he finally quit pacing and went upstairs to bed. My heart ached for him when I heard a quiet sob. He tossed and turned for hours before falling asleep. Rosalie relieved me just before sunrise, and reported finding Victoria's trail, but no sign of the wild female.**_

_**After I had changed my clothes, I headed to the police station in Forks and found a hiding place to observe Charlie from. His shoulders sagged and he looked beaten. His deputy wisely refrained from asking him what was going on.**_

_**Charlie was never out of my sight or Rose's for the next two days. Rosalie tracked the female all over town and as far as the airport in Port Angeles. She almost caught her at Charlie's house while he was at work, but Victoria seemed to sense her and abruptly vanished. Carlisle called soon after that to warn me that James might be coming to Forks to start over. I told him what Rosalie's tracing had uncovered. **_

_**Carlisle reminded me to be careful, and murmured how he missed me. I called Rosalie to warn her that we might have to deal with the tracker. We decided that both of us should guard Charlie at all times, in case James and Victoria teamed up again.**_

_**The next day, I was horrified when Carlisle called to tell me that Alice had another vision and that James was probably on his way to Phoenix and not Forks. Rosalie spoke briefly with Emmett and reminded him not to take any stupid chances. We looked at each other apprehensively after the call. Alice's vision of Bella's death meant that our family was going to be fighting. **_

_**Victoria seemed to vanish after we heard the news about James going to Phoenix. Rosalie and I took turns checking for her scent while Charlie sat slumped at his desk, in obvious despair. I longed to comfort him, but there was really nothing I could tell him. I felt a surge of relief when my phone finally rang. My relief quickly vanished as I listened to Alice explain that Bella had left to meet the tracker. Brave Bella was trying to spare us and save her mother. How could she be so brave and so foolish at the same time? She was no match for one of us. **_

_**The next call was from Emmett for Rosalie. He was unable to give her an update on Bella because he and Jasper had to leave because of the blood. Emmett confided to Rosalie that it didn't bother him as much, but he knew Jazz was suffering, so he went with him. I could picture his happy grin as Rosalie praised his restraint. Carlisle finally called when they were driving Bella to the hospital. He wanted me to tell Charlie our version of Bella's injuries. He also told me that James had bitten her, but Edward was able to suck the venom out. I was so proud of Edward in that moment. **_

"_**Charlie, may I have a moment of your time? It's rather urgent."**_

"_**Esme, I'm surprised to see you here. Has something happened?"**_

"_**Yes, Charlie. I have some bad news for you. Bella has had an accident…""**_

"_**Oh no! I knew that truck couldn't make the trip! Is she alive?"**_

"_**Wait a minute, Charlie. Bella is in the hospital. She's going to be ok, but she has multiple injuries. It wasn't a car accident."**_

_**Charlie interrupted me, "What happened? And why are you the one to tell me? Did Edward do something to her?"**_

"_**Of course not!" I said sharply. "Let me start at the beginning. Edward was very upset when Bella ran off . He's grown very fond of her since she came here and he felt that she was returning his feelings. After she left, he begged Carlisle to let him go to Phoenix to talk to her. Carlisle finally agreed, but of course he wouldn't allow him to go alone. He and Alice went with Edward to Phoenix early this morning. Bella agreed to come to their hotel to meet them. For some reason, she decided not to wait for the elevator and she took the stairs. She tripped and fell down two flights of stairs, then landed in a plate glass window. Carlisle heard the commotion, so he started taking care of her immediately. Alice is calling Renee. She's on her way to surgery right now. Carlisle is going to call you later to tell you how she's doing. Don't worry, Charlie. She's going to be fine."**_

_**Charlie had sagged back into his chair with a look of horror on his face. "Will she be disfigured?"**_

_**I patted his arm gently, "No Charlie, she has a broken leg, some broken ribs, a lacerated scalp and multiple scrapes and bruises. Luckily, her face isn't cut. Carlisle sewed up her scalp before she went to the hospital, and braced her leg."**_

_**Charlie looked relieved, "Poor kid. She got her sense of balance from me. I love sports, but I was never very athletic. He sat up, more focused, " I'll have to call Mark to cover my shifts until I get back from Phoenix. I need to book a flight…."**_

"_**I don't think it's bad enough for that Charlie. Bella should be able to come home within a week or two."**_

"_**Yea, but home is going to be with Renee, back in Phoenix. She's never going to come back to Forks. She hates it here."**_

"_**I don't think that's quite true. One of the reasons Bella agreed to see Edward is that she was missing Forks. She's young, and Edward is the first boy she's ever dated. She was just feeling confused. Everything will work out. You'll see." I kept speaking in a low, soothing tone and watched Charlie visibly relax. The tension went out of his body and he leaned back into his chair. Comforting is an age old skill of mothers. "Who needs Jasper? ' I thought smugly.**_

"_**Thanks Esme. You don't know how worried I've been."**_

"_**You're welcome Charlie. Would you like me to stay with you until Carlisle calls?"**_

_**His grateful look was all the answer I needed. "Can I get you anything? Some water or coffee? Do you need me to bring you something to eat from the diner?"**_

"_**No thanks. Excuse me a minute. I need to call Billy and let him know what's happened. I promised him I would call as soon as I heard anything."**_

"_**Of course, I'll just go sit out front. Let me know if you need me."**_

_**How could I have forgotten about the treaty? What would the Quileutes think had happened? I felt a fresh wave of relief that Edward had been able to stop Bella's transformation. There would have been no way to convince the elders that we had not broken the treaty. Thankfully, the werewolf mutation seemed to have died out, but they still had detailed information about our family. Exposure would mean another hurried move and I wasn't ready for that yet. I pretended to read a magazine while listening to Charlie's call.**_

"_**Billy, you don't know what you're saying. Dr Cullen saved her life. If he hadn't been there, she could have bled to death."**_

_**There was a pause, as he listened to Billy's reply.**_

"_**Well that's where we differ. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Billy hung up the phone too forcefully and muttered, "Superstitious old coot."**_

_**I heard his footsteps behind me, but I waited until he was next to me to look up in feigned surprise at his approach. "Everything ok, Charlie?"**_

"_**Fine." Charlie looked uncomfortable, then said hurriedly, "Thanks for everything, Esme. Town is sure lucky to get such a good doctor with such a nice family. I'm glad you prefer small town life."**_

"_**It's always a safer atmosphere to raise children. There are so many temptations out there for teenagers these days. Besides, with our love of camping and the outdoors, we'd be miserable in a big city. I have to be surrounded by trees, not concrete." I pretended to shudder at the thought. **_

_**Charlie patted me on the shoulder and said, "I know what you mean. At least a man can breathe out here. Besides, I doubt there's too many good places to fish in the city."**_

_**The desk phone rang abruptly, interrupting our conversation. Charlie picked it up on the second ring, and smiled when he heard Carlisle's voice. "Thank you for calling Dr Cullen, er, Carlisle. Uh huh. Uh huh. When will Renee get there? Will you ask her to call me after she sees Bella? Thank you so much, for everything."**_

_**Charlie looked over at me and smiled. "Doc says she's going to be ok. She needed to get some blood, but surgery went fine. They're keeping her sedated right now, so she can't pull anything out. He said that in a day or two they'll cut back on the medicine and she'll wake up. No permanent damage done." **_

_**My cell phone buzzed. I put it to my ear and said, "Hello Carlisle. Charlie was just telling me the good news. What time is your flight? Rosalie and I will be there to meet you. Until tomorrow then."**_

_**I looked at Charlie, "I'm so relieved that Bella is doing well. She's such a lovely girl, despite being a bit headstrong. But, I suppose every parent of teenagers has to deal with that." Charlie chuckled at that. **_

_**I was encouraged by his response. " How are you doing, Charlie? Do you need me to stay longer?"**_

"_**Thank you Esme, but I'll be fine. I'm used to being alone. Now that I know Bella's going to be ok, I can relax. I've been frantic with worry ever since she took off."**_

"_**A very understandable reaction for a parent. Please promise me that you will call if you need anything Charlie. Even if you just need to talk. I do have more experience dealing with teenagers than you do."**_

_**Charlie chuckled again, "That's certainly true. Don't know how you do it. Thank you for everything, Esme. It sure has helped to have you here. I promise I'll let you know if I need anything."**_

_**I waved good bye and turned to go. Rosalie had spoken to Emmett earlier about Victoria's disappearance.**_

_**Carlisle felt the threat was over and everyone would be coming home soon, except Edward. Jasper and Emmett had already left in the Mercedes. I felt a thrill of pride as Carlisle described how Alice and Edward had helped him with the injured Bella. I wasn't sure if I would have had their stamina. I was especially proud of Edward, to be able to taste her blood and still stop himself was miraculous. **_

_**When Rosalie picked me up, she told me what Carlisle had not wanted to say when I was with Charlie. She told me about the tape and Alice's origins. Poor Alice! No wonder she had no human memories.**_

_**Rosalie's voice was fierce when she spoke of James, "I wish I had been with Emmett, instead of Jasper. To leave Alice alone like that." She looked at me and smiled. "Looks like James got more of a challenge than he expected. Too bad for him that he underestimated why our family is so strong." A look of complete understanding passed between us. We are family.**_


End file.
